


Under my skin

by Teku (orphan_account)



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Strangers to Lovers, hate sex?, lemon/smut, no beta we die like men, todoroki is bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Teku
Summary: Everyone said he couldn't do it, he couldn't make it.But he did, he was the first person to enter U.A while being quirkless. It took effort and time. And oh boy did it hurt.A lot of students admired him, but some... Some hated him.But one student, Todoroki Shouto, was different. His emotions were mixed and he couldn't tell how he felt about this quirkless student, until today.





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku was currently walking through the hall, his arms covered his bandages, along with his legs. Hugging the books he was carrying with shaky fits and arms. Finally reaching the class room, he slowly opened the door. Squinting at he saw a few people call out his name. He looked over to the group of people and waved, before walking over. Of course Katsuki was gonna bark and yell at him, quietly getting hushed by a few other people.

 

 

Sitting down when the teacher came in, grumbling as Aizawa told the class what they would be doing. Everyone groaning and a few freaking out, Izuku being one of them. Once they got outside, Katsuki was told to throw a ball, and he did. As Izuku watched his childhood friend, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine, a feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around, before meeting a pair of different colored eyes. He felt the eyes staring into his own, staring into his soul and mind. He felt his whole body freeze as everything around him went black, except for him. Shouto Todoroki. Izuku didn't know this at the time, of course he didn't. Who would know this would happen to him? Maybe someone with a time reader quirk? Maybe.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryittooklokiwasdoingsomethingaa also slightly smut warning

A few days passed, Izuku gained more scars on his arms, face and legs. He had bandages wrapped around his arms as he laid in bed, his teacher, Aizawa gave them a test. And you had to work in groups for it.. He sprawled out on his bed, only wearing a shirt with the word 't-shirt' on it, and a plain pair of boxers. Along with some All Might socks. He heard someone knocking on the door, and his mother calling out saying she'll get it. Izuku only jumped up and looked at his clock, realizing that the people he was paired up with were coming around this time. _"1:23! Shit!"_   Izuku cursed at himself and scrambled off his bed, greeting the floor with a loud thump as he fell. He pushed himself up and scrambled to his closet, swinging the closet door open as he got on his knees and started to throw things. By the time he opened his closet door, his mother already let the people in. He could hear the light foot steps from them. Mentally screaming as he grabs some pajama pants and puts them on. Falling onto his back, he let out a sigh of relief. Though quickly getting startled as his door opens. Todoroki Shouto, and Bakugo Katsuki. Shouto stared at the boy on the floor, then to the mess around him. Katsuki just walked over and kicked him. Grabbing Izuku by his arm and pulling him up. "K-Kacchan! That hurts let go!" Izuku yelped as he felt the other boy throw him onto the bed. "You're room is as lame as ever, and we're here to fucking study." Katsuki snarled at the shaking boy on the bed, while Shouto just admired the room. "....Wh.. O-Oh! Right right...! Hold on let me get my bo-" Izuku got cut off as Katsuki threw the books at him. Shouto stared at the boys and sighed, getting on the bed and setting his bag down, while helping Izuku recover from getting hit on the head with a book. "..Bakugo, you know full well that was rude and childish." Shouto remarked as he passed the bush on the back. "Oh fucking shut it half n half!" Bakugo snarled as he sat down on the floor.

 

 

 

_Timeskip brought to you by my sadness._

 

 

Katsuki already left an hour ago, though Shouto stayed to help Izuku with a few things. Even though he slightly dislikes the boy due to him being quirkless. No let him rephrase that. He dislikes Izuku because he's a target he needs to take down, and if he's quirkless it'll make the fight worse with his father glaring down his back.

(I really got to start making 2 be the sinful one instead of 1. So smut warning sadly--)

Shouto stared at the back of Izuku's neck as he was getting up, growling slightly has he felt his hate burn inside of him. He felt another low grumble come from his throat, causing Izuku to twitch and freeze. He stood there holding a pillow as he felt the bed shift, soon feeling more weight on his back as he felt a cold tongue slide across his neck. Teeth soon making contact with his skin as he felt hand slide down his body and onto his waist, fingers tracing along his stomach as Shouto slowly tugged down Izuku's pants, along with his boxers. Izuku was frozen, he didn't what to think or do at a time like this, feeling blood drip down his neck as Izuku realized what was fully going on. He screamed and pulled his boxers back up since Shouto only fully grabbed his pants. Quickly walking away from the duel-haired boy, he backed himself up to a wall. Big mistake. Most likely the most terrible he had since hitting Katsuki's leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah. S u f f e r


	3. hhhng note note sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a ch apt ER

I'm, gonna work on another story for a bit. Until I'm well enough to do this one again. It'll most likely start around the 18th. So y eah. Sorry.. Hope you understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsickleavemealone


	4. i'm rea lly sorry

okay i'm, really sorry. I get stressed out while making big chapters because mine are small?? so it might be longer for this to come out, plus i have one mirideku one i'm doin ggsddsf


	5. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fgddsfds I'M BACK

Izuku threw himself up. Shaking as he stared down at his bed. Quickly, he checked himself. Everything looked normal.. He snatched the clock before tearing up.  
  
"...I...It was a dream..."  
  
  
Izuku avoided Shouto for the rest of the day. Dread filling his stomach every time he's near him.  
  
"...J-Just a dream.." Izuku kept thinking to himself as he walked down the hall. Eyes closed as he had his head down.  
  
"...Only.... a dream.." He repeated to himself, only out loud this time. Only to bump into who he was trying to avoid. Shouto Todoroki.  
  
"..A-Ah-" The freckled boy stuttered, quickly stepping back and waving his hands in the air with a quick motion. "S-Sorry! I...I didn't mean too I promise....!" Izuku stuttered more, shaking under the gaze of the other teen.  
  
"..Move." The duel haired boy said simply. And with that, Izuku bolted away. Shaking as he ran into his friend group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. It's fucking short. I'm making a lot of fanfics right now and doing a dog show/omegaverse one and It's hard to write that alone. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> ksksks- I deleted my old account due to some problems, so I'm remaking it- uwu


End file.
